


simon's birthday cake

by revolution_but_civilization



Category: Firefly
Genre: (I lied), Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s01e08 Out of Gas, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I promise I can write better than this, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, My most serious fanfiction to date, Not at all crack, Post-Episode: s01e08 Out of Gas, Serious, Simon's Birthday, Treated seriously?, again I'm sorry, hehehhehe, i'm pretending it's serious so, it's crack, nope not at all, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: simon gets to have a real birthday cake with no fear of slow suffocation and/or freezing to death
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	simon's birthday cake

after the disaster that was the big kablooey and the subsequent fixing of the _Serenity_ and members of her crew that were injured, the crew successfully finished the job with few additional setbacks

"look at all this money," mal said.

"yes," everyone agreed.

"this is a good amount of money."

"yes."

mal looked around. everyone was there. jayne was looking tough as usual. "what do we do with this money?"

"give it to zoë for being hot."

"no, wash."

mal noticed that simon looked sad. "why are you sad, doctor?"

simon made a sad face. "i did not get cake. and i almost died."

the shepherd nodded wisely. "that is not good."

"yes, it is not."

no one said anything, then kaylee raised her hand and smiled. "why don't we buy him a real cake, huh?"

"but we will get arrested if we go into town proper to buy a cake," mal pointed out.

"no, probably not. let's go."

\---

everyone tagged along behind kaylee to find a cake.

they found one. it was brown and had brown icing. chocolate.

"look at this cake," mal stated.

"yes," everyone replied.

they took the cake to their kitchen and stuck a candle in it.

kaylee handed the cake with the candle to simon. "here is your cake."

simon looked sad but in a happy sort of way. "this is very nice. thank you."

"you're welcome."

simon blew out the candle and everyone clapped, even jayne.

the cake was delicious. it did not taste like protein. even river had some and smiled. inara got multiple pieces of the cake for being so cool. no one died. everyone was feeling better if they had been injured. it was very nice.

everyone had a good time and was happy.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the most serious and work-intensive thing i have ever wrote
> 
> real talk: i love Firefly and will probably start writing actual decent fanfiction for it sooner or later


End file.
